Untold Secrets
by Vampiredancerluverxoxo
Summary: Bella's life was going perfect until she started to feel strange. Everyone has secrets, but does bella know them? Will Bella's farytale life stay the same? Cursing, lemons in later chapters yum! Updated
1. Strange

**Untold Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other book, I just wish I did. **

**Chapter 1**

**Bpov**

I was so excited. Only three weeks until graduation. Ugh, how I wished it was here already. I was at lunch sitting next to the person I loved most, Edward. I was not hungry today. Edward thought I was getting sick. Lately I've been eating less and less, I do not know why exactly, but it was not like I was dying. Was I?

"Bella, hon, are you okay? You aren't eating." Edward said with in velvet voice with a little bit of concern in it.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. Humans don't exactly have to eat all at the same time." I said sarcastically hoping he would drop the subject, and he did.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. It was weird; my days were going by faster and faster. Maybe I am just nervous because I was going to be changed in three weeks. I hope it doesn't hurt, Bella what are you thinking of course it's going to hurt. Sometimes I could be a real idiot.

I rushed to get home; all of a sudden I wasn't feeling too good. The pain in my stomach was getting worse everyday. It felt like someone was ripping a knife over my abdomen. I slammed my foot on the brake. I swiftly turned the '59 pick-up around and headed to a place were I was comfortable, were I know someone could help me. The Cullen's house.


	2. Pain

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

I entered the mansion with tension. I was scared. Why? I was going to see Carlisle about my stomach pains. I was walking up the stairs when I felt it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Help. **OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!" **I screamed out with pain and agony in my voice.

Soon all of the vampires were at my side watching me as if I was not human. Then I saw my angel's face. He looked like he was in more pain than I was. No, no one could be as in much pain as I was in right now.

"Edward help me plea….ughhhhhhhhhhhh, help me!!!" I screamed with tears starting to form in my eyes. Then I was gone, lost to a world of darkness. To no more pain and suffering. I wonder were I was.

**Epov**

I was about to go visit Bella when I heard a loud yell. It sounded like Bella. Was she hurt? I ran down the hall to she everyone crowded at the middle of the stairs. I pushed them aside to see my Bella, my beautiful Bella lying on the floor in pain and agony. If I could cry I would have. What was happening to her?

"Edward help me, plea….ughhhhhhhhhhhh, help me!!!" she cried for me. I wanted to help her, but what was wrong with her in the first place. Then she just passed out, tears stained on her porcelain face. My angel was falling. She was falling fast.

I brought her to Carlisle. He would fix her. I definitely hoped so. I busted through the door.

"Yes Edwa….Oh my, what happened to her?!" he said in shock. Did he not just hear her screaming at the top of her lungs on the stairs? God, when he gets into his reading he really is lost.

I laid her down on his desk as I spoke, "I was getting ready to see her when I heard her scream. I ran downstairs to see what was wrong. She was on the floor crying and screaming in agony and than she just passed out. Carlisle, please tell me you can help her?"

"Of course I will Edward, let me examine her." Carlisle said. At that point I knew there was hope that Bella would be okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOoooooo such a good cliff hanger srry ill right more later see yah - K


	3. Author's Update

Author's Update :

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Life has been CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Literally. My momma got married…….YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I have mid-terms so I have to study blahhhhhhh. And I got in trouble, lovly isn't it…yea right. Anyhoooooo I have the new chapter that you guys have been waitin for. It answers all of your questions and yes it is much longer!!!!!! I will types as fast as I can and I will update as soon as possible!!!!! Love u-K


	4. Dreams

Ch. 3 Dreams

I awoke to a place that seemed too unreal. It was a lustrous forest that seemed to be billions of emeralds with other gems that sparkled in the suns embrace.

"Bella, my dear, it has been too long," someone said.

My eyes searched every inch of the forests ground until I gazed upon something beautiful. It was a woman who seemed to be my age in a beautiful, flowing purple gown with flowers. She had luscious purple hair with blue streaks in a pixie cut. She had glass-like skin that seemed to be transparent but gave off a wondrous glow. Of all her beautiful features, one stuck me the most, she had wings!!! They were a marvelous mixture of purples that sparkled like diamonds in the light. I had to be dreaming: no way could my mind make this up, but then again it could.

"You seem confused," the woman said.

"Where are I and who the hell are you?" I responded, a little agitated.

"Don't be wicked Bella, sometimes I truly think we mistaken you for a pixie."

"A what?"

"A pixie, our relatives. Bella are you alright? You act like you have no mind of your history."

"Sure I do, I was born in forks, Washin……"

"No my dear, you were born here, in Nether field Garden, you're a fairy.

"A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"A fairy. You were born here, but because of the war you were given to humans and would be returned on your ascending."

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

"Ummm, sure, please sit. I think you need a history lesson."

"Please."

We sat at a wooden bench and she began.

"Bella I know you have knowledge of mythical creatures, do you not?"

"Of course, my former friends were werewolves and my boy…I mean fiancé and his family are vampires."

"Good," she responded with happiness on her face.

"Did you know that vampires and werewolves are our mortal enemies."

"No."

"Well, they are, all except for you. You see Bella you are special. What I am trying to tell you is that you are the heir to our throne."

Stupidly I said ,"WHAT?! That can't be, I'm not normal, and no way near royalty.

"As much as you doubt what I say, it is true. Why do you think you know all about mythical creatures."

I though for a moment and began to listen intensively. She began the journey to the past,…my past.

"when you were born Bella, we were in a terrible war with the pixies, werewolves, and vampires. We wanted to keep you protected, so we sent you to be a human child until you ascend. We did not know you were going to fulfill one of the prophecies this quickly, but all the better.

"Wait, what is ascending, and the prophecies?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, do you have problems with Edward?

"Only about my blood, why?"

"The reasons vampires, werewolves, and pixies are envious of us is because of our blood and our beauty. Our beauty surpasses other beauty, but we refuse to accept it, and our blood is strong. We are sickened by blood, but vampires love it."

"That's why Edward is so scared."

"Yes and no, the only vampire who knows about us is Carlisle."

"Okay."

"Now, about these prophecies. Since you are the heir to the throne since 40 years, you have to complete five prophecies, well four. The first which you have completed states, that the heir to the throne shall befriend of fall in love with either a vampire or werewolf. They are now your allies. Once one prophecy is completed, another with be unlocked and shown to you in a dream. You must be careful, may are dangerous, and some are…………fun. You will need your new family's help. Last, but not least, your ascending. Half past twelve on your nineteenth birthday you will ascend. Basically, it is the time when you will change from human back to fairy, in one night. It sounds simple, but it is filled with excruciating pain. "

"That explains the pains I have been receiving lately."

"Yes. Carlisle will explain more to you, but you must not have you family there as your witness. Especially Edward. Your blood will change completely . you must go now, please be careful. Bella, you must not tell Edward or anyone else except for Carlisle about this. The time you tell is when the clock strikes twelve. This is extremely important."

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, here wear this pendant, it is your mother's, it will help you in your ascending. Go I will see you again soon."

"Yes, thank you….. umm you never told me your name."

"It's Aminta, your protector and your mother. Goodbye my daughter."

And with that she was gone, and I was back facing my angel and the future King of the fairies and vampires. Holy shit, this was big!!!!!!!!!!!

"Carlisle we need to talk, NOW!!!!!!" I screamed and ran off to find Carlisle and to my surprise, was right next to me.


End file.
